


God is a woman and her name is Jessica rabbit

by Shamanofdaramen777



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Jessica Rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanofdaramen777/pseuds/Shamanofdaramen777
Summary: I just randomly generated this so enjoy





	God is a woman and her name is Jessica rabbit

Smelly Bob Fish Smelly Bob Fish A Short Story by Untitled writer Bob Fish looked at the magic record in his hands and felt puzzled. He walked over to the window and reflected on his backward surroundings. He had always loved grand Cardiff with its terrible, tight tunnels. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel puzzled. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Ocean McCallister. Ocean was a noble brute with wide eyelashes and slimy eyelashes. Bob gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a smelly, gentle, cocoa drinker with pointy eyelashes and dirty eyelashes. His friends saw him as an energetic, enthusiastic elephant. Once, he had even helped a green owl recover from a flying accident. But not even a smelly person who had once helped a green owl recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Ocean had in store today. The wind blew like hopping aardvarks, making Bob puzzled. As Bob stepped outside and Ocean came closer, he could see the xanthocarpous smile on her face. "Look Bob," growled Ocean, with a caring glare that reminded Bob of noble tortoises. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want peace. You owe me 8987 euros." Bob looked back, even more puzzled and still fingering the magic record. "Ocean, I am your mother," he replied. They looked at each other with confident feelings, like two orange, odd ostriches eating at a very helpful holiday, which had classical music playing in the background and two predatory uncles thinking to the beat. Bob regarded Ocean's wide eyelashes and slimy eyelashes. "I don't have the funds ..." he lied. Ocean glared. "Do you want me to shove that magic record where the sun don't shine?" Bob promptly remembered his smelly and gentle values. "Actually, I do have the funds," he admitted. He reached into his pockets. "Here's what I owe you." Ocean looked healthy, her wallet blushing like a tricky, teeny teapot. Then Ocean came inside for a nice mug of cocoa. THE END


End file.
